Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27
Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Brides of Attuma | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = John Buscema | Inker2_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * (Sara's son) * (Sara's daughter) * (Sara's husband) * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Cemetery **** ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Compiled from the Files of Professor X X-Men Data Log Iceman | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker3_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis3 = Profile sheet on Iceman. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Winter Carnival | Writer4_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler4_1 = George Pérez | Inker4_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dartmouth College students ** Francis ** Bubba ** Amy ** Blair ** Numerous unnamed students * Dartmouth Campus Police ** ** Various unnamed officers Antagonists: * Robbers ** Harry ** Unnamed thugs * Professor Thatcher Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** Items: * * * * * Professor Thatcher's blaster cane | StoryTitle5 = Compiled from the Files of Professor X X-Men Data Log Nightcrawler | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker5_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis5 = Profile sheet on Nightcrawler. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = "Show Me the Way to Go Home..." | Writer6_1 = Bob Layton | Writer6_2 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler6_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker6_1 = Ricardo Villamonte | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis6 = The X-Men are lounging about the mansion enjoying a movie when suddenly an alarm klaxon from Cerebro rings in their ears. Nightcrawler teleports to the computer room and analyzes the data. Cerebro's scan registers exactly one-half of a mutant in Poughkeepsie, New York. The X-Men fly to Poughkeepsie where they find their old foe, the Vanisher, half-immersed in a Darkforce energy rift. He has been stuck in mid-teleportation ever since his last fateful encounter with the Los Angeles based hero team, the Champions. Nightcrawler tries to pull him out, but the conjoined mixture of incompatible teleportational energy instantly transports them to a strange alien dimension. Nightcrawler is separated from the Vanisher and stumbles upon a primitive colony of women. The women fall in love with Nightcrawler and proclaim him as their God. While he enjoys their company immensely, he is concerned over the fact that he cannot teleport back home. The women point him in the direction of their oracle, Sehv, claiming that she will be able to aide him in his quest to return to Earth. The Vanisher meanwhile fully reforms and encounters the same clan of women. They proclaim him as their new god – a position that the Vanisher is more than happy to accept. Nightcrawler finds Sehv the Oracle (which accounts to nothing more than a face on a television screen). She directs him to a crater known as the Well at the Center of Time, and tells him that the well can send him home. First, however, Kurt has to find the Vanisher. He quickly tracks him down and the two begin fighting one another. The Vanisher has never won a fight in his life, and his current fracas with Nightcrawler is no exception. Kurt grabs the Vanisher and they both dive into the Well at the Center of Time. They arrive back at the Xavier school on Earth. Unfortunately, for the Vanisher, he arrives at the mansion completely naked. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hermione * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* * * Items: * * | Notes = * Nightcrawler appeared last in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #89. He appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #125. Chronologically, he appears next in the 2nd story in ''Classic X-Men'' #40. * The Vanisher appeared last in ''Champions'' #17. He appears next in ''Secret Wars II'' #7. * Winter Carnival is reprinted in X-Men rarities. * Sehv and Hermione from Show Me the Way To Go Home appear next in ''Nightcrawler'' Vol 1 #4. Hermione is not addressed by name until Nightcrawler Vol 1 #4. * The Well at the Center of Time appears next in ''Nightcrawler'' Vol 1 #1. * Attuma previously appeared in Avengers 156. He will appear next in Alpha Flight 33. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Bizarre Adventures series index at the Grand Comics Database }}